Hyde's HoleinOne
by chunkeymonkey
Summary: This is the rest of the story picking up from "minature golf, anyone" The gang's adventures golfing...hope you enjoy!! =)


Eric pressed gently on the accelerator as the Vista Cruiser sped along the highway. Next to him Hyde was sprawled out, and Jackie and Fez ilounged n the back.

"Let's say we listen to some tunes." said Eric turning on the radio. "_**I had a girl...Donna was her name... Since she left me...I've never been the same**_." came blaring out of the speakers. "_This song is the story of my life!"_ thought Eric. "_Oh man, I sure do miss her. Why Donna, why?" _

Hyde glanced over and noticed the somber look on his friend's face. "What's wrong man?" he asked.

"It's Donna. I miss Donna." He said sheepishly.

"Damn oldies station." Grumbled Hyde, flipping off the radio. "Eric look, I'm sorry man but there's nothing you can do now. Ya' gotta stop thinking about her and try to get over it."

"But Hyde, you don't know what it's like to have someone just take off on you like that." snapped Eric.

"Uhhh, hello? Eric, what about my parents?!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry Hyde. You know what I mean."

"Ya know," said Fez, leaning forward from the backseat. "It's natural for Eric to be sad about Donna. I mean right now she is in California and some hunky bronzed lifeguard is probably rubbing coconut oil all over her..."

"Fez!" Yelled Eric.

"Yeah," said Jackie. "And Michael's probably sleeping with some blonde beach blanket bimbo!!"

"Oooh, beach blanket bimbo. I like that movie." Said Fez.

"That's, _bingo_ Fez. Beach blanket _bingo_." Said Jackie, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, Annette Funicello is hot!!"

"Ok guys," said Eric impatiently. "I don't wanna think about Donna and lifeguards, Kelso and bimbos. Hyde is right, I gotta just relax, have a good time and forget this day ever happened!" He slowed down and pulled into a large parking lot. "Well, we're here guys. Captain Fun's Minature Golf Funland."

"Aaah, Captain Fun's. I haven't been here since the fourth grade when Forman cried when he got his head stuck in the windmill!! " Hyde laughed. "Those were good times."

"Shut up! Yeah, well you were the one who stuck it in there!!" Yelled Eric, punching him on the arm. "It's sure been a while, and it looks exactly the same!!"

"Yeah," Smirked Jackie."Tacky."

The four piled out of the car and walked into the garish looking place, bright with neon lights and circus-y music playing loudly. "Ooooh, I'm so excited!" Exclaimed Fez. "It's my first time minature golfing!!" He ran over to the course. "Look everything is sooo small! I feel like a giant!! And look, a concession stand!! This is the best place ever!!" He took of running.

"Hey guys, why don't you two get started. I am gonna go get Fez before he gorges on candy and gets a tummyache, ya' know how he gets." Eric said smartly and walked off.

Hyde and Jackie both picked up there clubs and balls and walked over to the first hole named "Himilayan Village". It was a large plastic disaster of a mountain dotted with tiny houses and fake snow. Hyde stepped up to the green and putted, the ball landing a few inches from the hole. "Ok Jackie.your turn."

"Ummmm, I'm afraid I'm not very good at this." Said Jackie, clutching the club like it was a snake.

"Yeah well Jackie, number one, the club won't bite you so hold it tight. And you're standing all wrong. Here like this." Said Hyde. He got behind Jackie and wrapped his arms around her tightly, placing his hands on hers. "Just like this." he said, slowly pulling her arms back. He let go and watched as she swung, her ball landing almost directly next to his.

"Oh my god, Steven!! That's the best I've ever done!" exclaimed Jackie jumping up and down. She spun around quickly and found herself face to face with Hyde. She gazed at him for a moment, then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Hyde taking a step back.

"It was a thank you for the lesson. Kelso never taught me how to play. The last time we were here he just pointed and laughed at me!!"

"No problem." Muttered Hyde as he shifted nervously. He was very aware of Jackie's gaze. He was embarrassed by the kiss--embarrased he liked it and wanted more. "Uhhh, oh look the second hole is free!!" He blurted out and took off quickly.

Twenty minutes later Hyde and Jackie were on the last hole. It was the Captain Fun hole. It was a large , quite scary captain's head with the mouth gaping open. Hyde putted and watched the ball go through Captain Fun's mouth and out the other side into the hole. Suddenly a bright red light perched on top of the captain's head went off flashing and a buzzing wildly.

"Steven!! You got a hole-in-one!! On the Captain Fun hole!! Do you know what this means?!" said Jackie. "You get a prize!!"

"Oh yeah." said Hyde remembering.." Yeah, in the fourth grade Eric won a kite."

"What's going on?" said Eric coming up behind them.

"Hyde got a hole-in-one!!"

"On the Captain Fun hole?? Wow, cool Hyde. Remember when I won a kite??"

Hyde nodded his head thinking how lame this was. Then suddenly the lights and buzzer stopped and a portly man in a tan leisure suit came storming toward them. "Howdy young man!! I see you made a hole-in one!! Congratulations!" He said shaking his hand vigorously. " And as you know, on this hole you win a prize!!" The man threw down a large burlap sak and pulled out a large green stuffed parrot and shoved it into Hyde's hands.

"What's this...Earl??" Asked Hyde looking at the man's namebadge.

"Oooh, you know Hyde, t's Putt-Putt. Remember, Captain Fun's wisecracking sidekick!!" said Eric enthusiastically.

Hyde gave Eric a look. "Ok Eric, you're a dork. And Earl, don't parrots go with like, uh, pirates or something? Not captains??"

"Ummm," Said Earl nervously, checking his watch. "Look at the time I really gotta go. But you enjoy that prize now and please come back soon!" He trotted off.

"Loser." coughed Hyde."Hey Forman, are you ready to go yet? This place is lame and I need a beer."

Eric nodded his head.

"I'm ready to go to." said Jackie."Hey, where is Fez?"

"He was right behind me." Said Eric, and the three spun around to look for him. They turned to see him buy the Himalayan Village hole. He stood, hands on his hips, proclaiming loudly. "I am Fez! You will obey and fear me tiny villagers because of my giantness!!"

"I better go get him before he gets us in trouble." Said Eric, running off to get him.

"Here," Said Hyde handing the stuffed parrot to Jackie. "I know you like unicorns and stuffed things and crap like that Why don't you take it."

"Really? That's so sweet of you Steven. It's soo cute!" She said hugging the toy. "Wow, free lessons, giving me your prize. When did you become so nice?"

Hyde stood there and thought to himself. _"Yeah, when did I become so nice? Man I really used to hate Jackie, but I really haven't been mean to her since our date. Does this mean I like her? I mean she is hot...annoying sometimes...but definitely hot, and a good kisser. That kiss on our date was...was...wow! But she didn't feel anything...or did she?? If I lied, maybe she did to? And now that Kelso's out of the picture I could make a move. Should I?? Oh god I'm freaking out like a girl!!" _

"Hyde? Hyde? Helllooooo Hyde? Are you ok?"Asked Jackie waving her hands in front of his face.

"Uh..what? Huh?"

"You looked lost in thought. Is something wrong? "

"Oh, um, no nothing's wrong. I'm great. Yep, juuuust great."

"Hey guys!! Let's go!!" shouted Eric from the entrance.

"Shotgun!" yealled Fez running to the car.

"Boy guys this was fun." said Eric "I didn't think about Donna once. It was a good night"

"Yeah maybe for you, but my first time minature golfing and I couldn't even get the ball into the hole once!!" pouted Fez.

" hat's because you have to putt Fez." Said Eric. "I told you not to swing so hard. You almost killed that one kid with you ball!!"

Jackie and Hyde laughed and slipped into the backseat, squeezing in closely nest to eachother. Suddenly Jackie felt as Hyde slipped his fingers in between hers. She looked up surprised, to see a small smile on his face. Jackie smiled back and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"_This is gonna be an interesting summer!"_ thought Jackie.


End file.
